


Jellyfish

by 8_Palaven_8



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Childhood Memories, Holidays, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, Turians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 17:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12916455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8_Palaven_8/pseuds/8_Palaven_8
Summary: This is based on the Tumblr Prompt List for the Garrus Appreciation Week Day 1 - Priority: Palaven.Tiny Garrus is fascinated by the sea and what mother doesn't know...





	Jellyfish

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I just wanted to say that it was fun to write something like this and in English, even it isn't my native language. If you see any mistakes, you are welcome to point them out...politely :)
> 
> If you like, come find me on Tumblr @palavenearthliasons for Shakarian, Garrus and Turians! :)

Garrus Appreciation Week Day 1 - Priority: Palaven

Hello everyone! This is my first attempt at a prompt-fanfiction at all and additionally in English. It’s not my first language, so please be forgiving for the mistakes I’ve made. You are very welcome to point out any of these so I can learn from it. For now I hope you enjoy this little piece of scribbling and I wanted to thank @bestshotonthecitadel for this opportunity :)

It was quiet in Shepards cabin, just the soft breathing of her tickling his hide on his neck and a low purring emitting from his chest.  
„Honey?“  
„Hm?“ Garrus refused to open his eyes, just bathing in the bliss of post-sex-cuddling.  
„When did you get these?“ she asked, stroking her delicate fingers up his right forearm. He knew perfectly well which scars she meant – the ones looked like burned ropes slung around his arm.  
„I was a kid, about five or six years old, I think.“  
„Care to share your story?“  
„As you wish, my love“ he purred and thought back to this very moment.

~~~~~~~~~~~

„You can go into the water, but only until it reaches your keel, you hear me, Garrus? Solana, I trust you to watch him.“ Aerenia gave her two children a stern look, making sure they understood the importance of her rule.  
„Yes, Mom. Can we go now?“  
„Alright, alright. Shoo you two!“  
„They will be fine, Aerenia. Sit down and let yourself relax for a while“ Marvic said, slightly pulling on the hem of her dress from his laying position. He was her mates brother, always there for her and the kids, when Castis was on the Citadel…which, was nearly the whole time, except for a few visits on holidays or any occasions that needed the Clan leaders presence.  
„I know you’re right, it’s just not easy to let them run off and out of sight“ she retorted with a smile.  
„For that, you have me. I look forward to remembering you to relax and trust these two. Now get down here Lady, have a snack an enjoy the sun“ he playfully scolded and patted the place on the blanket next to him. Giggling, she gladly followed his order, sunk down and snuggled up at his side, resting her head on his chest.  
Castis was her mate, but not her chosen one – their bonding was a political stroke, minor to no feelings included and soon they agreed that they would let the other have their way with potential bed-partners. She and Marvic got along very well from the start and at first, she rejected his advances out of decency. As time went by, his sweet, kind of awkward, flirting made her resistance crumble and soon they didn’t just slept together but fell in love. In turian society, this was not a big issue – there were too many arranged bondings between people who didn’t get along with each other. The only set term for these bonded pairs was that they had to have at least one child. In her case, Aerenia and Castis got it over with right at the beginning of their time together and a few months later, Solana was born. Garrus, on the other hand, took his time and was born nearly six years later.  
„Stop thinking with that beautiful head of yours, just close your eyes“ Marvic mumbled and she couldn’t resist the chuckling that broke through.  
„You’re so creepy when you know that I’m about to solve the mystery of the whole universe. I wonder if you-“ she answered, but was cut short by Marvics hands on her waist.  
„Stop talking, woman and let me make you relax“ he purred and pressed their foreheads together.

~~~~~~~~~~~

„You don’t have to watch me, I’m old enough“ Garrus grumbled, his sister at his heels.  
„Mom said I have to, so I will. And you’re only six“ Solana huffed. She had hoped to be able to meet her friends, but now she had to watch her brother instead.  
„You don’t have to tell Mom and I won’t.“  
„She will never let me go anywhere if you manage to get lost again. Or hurt yourself. So shut up and do what you want, I’ll stay here.“  
Rolling his eyes, Garrus stormed off down the shore and slowly made his way into the warm water of the southern Palaven sea. He hoped to catch a glimpse of some fish he saw in his school books that were supposed to live in this area and maybe even touch them. Aside from the instinctual fear of deeper water, the little turian was fascinated by it: always unpredictable, full of life so different from what was around him and mysterious with its unexplored depths.  
After splashing around and collecting seashells for about an hour, he saw a flash of red and yellow about thirty feet ahead of him, nearly concealed by a large boulder. His natural curiosity won and after a quick look back to his sister – who was presumably napping in the warm sand – he waded through the small waves and stopped as they reached his keel. His Mom would be furious if she knew…but Sol couldn’t tell her if she let her eyes shut and he would never say a word about it. Maybe he could even find her and uncle Marvic nice seashells to take home? Smiling to himself, Garrus continued his way with a little flailing here and there until he reached the little coral reef. The water was already up to his cowl, but he didn’t care, totally caught up in the bustling bunch of colorful fishes whose attention was drawn to him. A few came within arms reach, a few brave ones even nibbled at the plates of his forearms what made him laugh in delight – they must be wondering what kind of creature he was.  
Ignoring to the slight green glob floating a few feet away, Garrus hold out his hands, opening his fingers to let a pair of bright purple fish exploring his palms, but without warning, a searing pain shot up his right wrist. Snatching it back to his torso, the feeling of ‚set on fire‘ slowly crawled up his arm, making his heart speeding up. Barely suppressing a screech, he stumbled back, away from the fish and the glob that seemed to be following him. He was nearly out of the water as the pain reached his shoulder and his subharmonics went haywire.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Even years after that incident, she would never be able to forget the sound of her little brothers scream. Solana shot up from her spot, searching for Garrus and finding him literally crawling out of the water, clutching his arm. Only a few seconds later, she was on her knees next to him, trying to pry open his death grip on his wrist, failing.  
„Garrus, what‘s wrong? Talk to me!“ she pleaded, but he lost his voice, only telling her via subharmonics that he was in so much pain. Cradling him to her chest, rumbling to him, she opened up her Omnitool, calling her mother.  
„Sola- SPIRITS! Is that Garrus? What happened?!“  
„I don’t know! Mom, please come!“ Solana cried.  
„We’re on our way, stay there“ her mother assured her. Glancing at her brother, Sol noticed that he was now slightly panting and trembling like a leaf.  
„Something is happening to him, please hurry!“  
„What’s going on Sol?“ Marvic asked, his voice calm and soothing.  
„He…he’s shivering and gasping…and I think he’s hot to the touch“ she answered, stroking Garrus’ neck only to tear another scream from him. It couldn’t have passed much time however it felt like an eternity that their mother and uncle arrived, his brows lowered in concern, her mandibles pressed tight to her jaw in fear.  
„The ambulance will be here shortly, we just have to hold on. Garrus? Honey, please let go of your arm, let me see…“ Aerenia desperately wanted to touch him, let him know that his mother was there, but it would only cause him more pain. A few minutes later, the nearly suffocating and now constantly screaming child was taken to the hospital and the waiting for the rest of the family started.

~~~~~~~~~~~

„Marvic told me later that it was a jellyfish sting. I flatlined twice during the treatment and if I were a bit younger at the time or a lightweight, I wouldn’t have pulled through. To be honest: I’ve never felt a pain like that again, no injury was worse than this damn sting“ Garrus pensively finished his tale.  
„I’m so glad your appetite saved you from dying“ Shepard tried to lighten up the mood and got a chuckle in return.  
„Hey, I’m taller than average so I have the right to eat like that!“  
„No matter what, I love my fat turian!“ she giggled.  
„Hmm, if I’m fat, I have to get rid of it…and what is better than physical activity?“ he purred with a smug grin.  
„I don’t know, maybe less food?“ she teased and squealed with delight as he pounced on her.


End file.
